narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kingpeterthemagnificent
Hi! Welcome to the Narnia Wiki! Nice user name. :)Queenlucythevaliant 23:51, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Narnia wiki. (Nice name, very creative if I do say so myself.) I feel like I should have put "King" in my user name.EdmundtheJust 02:45, 22 December 2008 (UTC) *Do you have a user on LeftBehind Wiki? How'd'ya do? Hello there (bows low). Well, I just was in the neighborhood of the enchanted land of Narnia and decided to drop in and pay random people visits. How'd'ya do, Mister Random? It's mighty fine to meet you. Oh! How horribly dreadful of me. I failed to introduce myself. Beg y'r pardon, sir, I'm Howdychicken. Actually, to match the criteria of this land, I guess I have to spruce up that name a bit. How does How'd'ya'Do chicken of the Northern Twigspring Valley sound? Too much, eh? Ah well, I try. Like all good friends, there comes a time when enough is enough and ya just got to knock 'em right silly and send them on their merry little ways outa the door. I'm afraid my visit has lasted too long as it is (humbly parades out the door). (Shouts...) Farwell, me friend! Be well with yourself and care for your subjects of Narnia as well as for y'r own bein'. Don't want the Magnificent King Peter to ruin his voice chatterin' with the likes of my humble personage, so I must be of fair spirits and allow ya to git in from the cold and snow of this Narnian winter and back into y'r own world. Good bye! ☻ Howdychicken I'm listening... ☼22:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Poll Hello! Sorry to ask, but do you think you could put together a final list of battles to be included next moth on the poll page? If you have the time. I'd appreciate it =) Queenlucythevaliant 16:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC) * Thanks very much! Queenlucythevaliant 17:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Message Hello, this is a quick message from Wikia to let you know about a new feature available on your wiki. Adding cool media to your wiki just got easier. Check out the new Add Video icon on your toolbar right next to the Add Picture icon that allows you to easily embed videos from around the web onto any wiki page. Adding videos and images makes pages more dynamic and gives readers a way to dive even deeper into a topic, without ever leaving your wiki. Videos, such as how-tos, game walkthroughs, TV episode clips, and movie trailers, are the perfect complement to the information and guides already on your wiki. Try it out by adding an image or video to your user page now and let us know what you think! If you have any questions, you can find more information on the help page. Thanks, Wikia Community Team Save WikiNarnia Greetings, Your Majesty. If you don't know about my mission to save and spruce up the Narnia Wiki, please visit here. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 04:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *There's a list of pages that need MAJOR work on Queenlucythevaliant's page. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 15:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Alrighty, thanks Pete! Queenlucythevaliant 15:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) whats going on? did you leave a message about what's going on on Queenlucythevaliant's page? if so, you forgot to sign it by using the four tildes or the signature box. thanks EdmundtheJust 04:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *Hey Pete! SO you wanted to be filled in. Well all of the clean up/news links that were on the front page were moved to their own page by Wolfdog and a link to that page is at the bottom right hand side of the home page. The clean up has been reorganized a little bit there. You may have figured all of this out for yourself already. What else would you like to know? Queenlucythevaliant 00:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *We changed the logo to include Aslan, and Wolfdog customized the sidebar. EDIT: The lampost picture is on the main page. *There you go. Also Wikia updated. Now when you go to edit a page you can edit it the way it looks, instead in text format. For things like polls or character boxes, you still have to edit in text, which you do by clicking on the far right hand button at the top of the Edit Page. Queenlucythevaliant 19:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Forum Check out the new Forum! Expanding I've been thinking; this summer, why don't we make this an encyclopedia of C.S. Lewis as well as of Narnia? We could write articles on his other books and also write articles on his family members (his parents, brother, wife, stepchildren, etc). It will require that we get involved enough to read books and write articles, but we should hopefully have more time over the summer than right now. What do you think? I'm putting up a poll on my talk page. ● Category:Templates 02:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)